Sangheili or Human?
by Skyrim-Pegasister91
Summary: Master Chief took in a baby Sangheili named Emily. Now she has to find out where she belongs after she realized she wasn't a human.


Human-Covenant War... So many lives lost... And yet, a new one still begins among the death-ridden battlefield.

The soldiers were running towards the Covenenant. All of a sudden, they hear a faint noise, sort of like a baby crying. Master Chief looked behind the bushes and saw a baby of some sort. He beckoned Johnson to come here. It was a female baby Sangheili.

"A baby Elite! Well, I'll be damned. What happened to her mama?" He asked. Master Chief went further into the bushes. He saw a female Sangheili, layng on the ground, pale and unmoving. It seemed she died in childbirth or she was killed in the process of bringing the child into the world.

"I think I know what happened." Chief said. Cortana responded, "Well, lets not leave the baby here alone. The Covenant could kill her."

"Good idea." Chief said. Then he took the baby and held onto it as he fought the enemy soldiers. Then they headed to the Pelican. Chief held up the little infant, who cooed in response to the movement. All of a sudden, she cries. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Johnson exclaimed.

"Judging by the patterns in which she's crying, she's hungry." Cortana said. She continued, "She needs milk."

"I'll get it." Master Chief said, walking with the baby to the kitchen.

"I need a warm bottle of milk for this little one. She's been abandoned." Chief said. The chef used his culinary mastery to make his best baby formula, which the baby liked a lot. The baby finished the whole bottle, and Chief burped her. She let out a loud belch. Then she giggled.

"Heh... for a baby Elite, she is kinda cute. What do you plan on naming her?" Cortana asked. Chief thought for a moment. Then he thought of one, "Emily..."

"Nice choice." Cortana complimented. Chief replied, "Thanks."

* * *

4 years later

"Emily! Emily! Emily, where are ya, girl?" Johnson shouted.

A little Sangheili girl popped out of one of the empty crates, "Hi, uncle Avery! Tee hee hee hee."

"There you are, you little scamp. Your daddy called and asked if you had taken your bath yet. I gotta do that by the way." Johnson said.

"Awww, but I don't wanna take a bath! I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" The young sangheili female whined, as Johnson picked her up. She started squirming in his arms trying to get out. "I don't wanna take a damn bath! No!" She squealed.

Johnson stopped for a moment, and looked at Emily in shock.

"Girl, where'dya hear that kinda talk?" He shouted.

"You." Emily giggles without hesitation.

Johnson mumbled to himself, "I really gotta learn to watch my mouth."

He arrives at the bathroom in Master Chief's personal quarters, because he had permission to give Emily a bath there, and put her down. She tried to run away, but he shut the door. She got into the tub of warm water. Johnson took a cloth and poured a slippery, viscous substance on it, then he rubbed the cloth onto the little sangheili girl's head and suds formed. She decided to take some of the suds and put them on her mouth. She went "Raahr!".

Johnson, faking fear, said, "Oh, no, rabies! Now get back in the tub..." "Okay, uncle Avery..." Emily said as she sat back in the water. She finished up her bath and got into her pajamas.

She heard the door open, with Master Chief behind it. "Daddy!" She exclaimed happily, jumping into his arms.

Master Chief tucks her into bed. As he does so, she asks, "Daddy, did you have a mommy?" "Yeah." was his reply. She asked, "What was she like? Was she pretty?" "Well, she looked like Cortana, but as a human, so yeah, you could say she's pretty. She was kind and, well, she smelled of soap." He replied. She asked, "Did she ever tuck you in when you were little?" "No. I was old enough to tuck myself in." Master Chief replied.

He took off his helmet, stroked Emily's head, and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight, Daddy. I love you." Emily said. Master Chief responded, "I love you too, baby girl. Go to sleep now, okay?" "Okay" was her answer. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
